Of The Stars Episode 33
is the 33rd episode of the season Guardian Angels Of The Stars. Synopsis Transcript While the others sort their school stuff and plan what kind of chocolate they will make, Amethyst finds under some less important papers pictures that were about a year old or something. Surprised that they were there, Rubellit took a look at them, noticing a girl with brown hair she has never met before. But Amethyst corrects her, telling that she has met her; as this was Kurigami Yumi, her true form. Surprised, Rubellit looked at the picture while Emerald wondered what Yumi must have been like. After everything was organized and cleared up, the girls went inside the kitchen, getting ready to make the chocolate. Ruby then notices that Amethyst has found pictures of her and Yumi, which Amethyst agrees with adding, that she had forgotten about them by now. Emerald repeated her thought from before, wondering if Amethyst might tell them something about Yumi. Meanwhile, Diamond asks Loo if he would like to help them, which he gladly rejects. After asking him if he had finished the letter already, Loo told her that Freather took care for it. He then showed a book to the group, which was obviously not from earth and he told them that he asked his parents to send it to him. Amethyst wondered if that book might have the answer to the Onyx problem and Loo tried to translate the name of the book, "The book of Spells, Curses and Magionette" - while he also explains the meaning of a Magionette. He told the girls, if there was a way to save Yumi, it would be in there. So while the girls were making chocolate for their next school day, Low was reading the book looking for an answer. Smelling the beautiful taste of chocolate, Ruriri was able to find the group, wondering if they had some left for her as well. She knew she couldn't just knock at the door and ask, so she though of something else to get the chocolate. As it suddenly got very bright outside, the girls were distracted from cooking and went to a window, seeing a monster of bright colors, which was pretty confusing as monsters should usually be used to destroy colors. Telling Low that they have to take care for it, they left the house and transformed, starting fighting against the monster. Until Ruriri came, she told them if they want to know something about her lovely friend Onyx, they need to give her some chocolate. Surprised that her only goal was the chocolate, the girls refused, stating that they won't know about Onyx but about Yumi, the real person.Heather and Lavender then used their "Lovely Color Wave" to defeat the Jewelrayu and Ruriri left let down due to the fact that she didn't get any chocolate. At last, when the chocolate was finished, Amethyst told the girls that Yumi was the exact opposite of Rubellit. Less quirky, cheerful and clumsy and more calm, collected, cool and stubborn, while she admitted that Rubellit is also stubborn. She also considered comparing Sapphire and Chris to Yumi as they are quite similar. Suprised, Sapphire wondered if she was joking, while Ruby and Topaz admired Amber's choco creation. Amber then told them proud that they can look forward to more of such creations of hers. At the end, Amethyst wondered if Loo had found anything out yet, without getting an answer... Characters Guardian Angel Mascots *Feather Villains *Ruriri *Onyx (mentioned) *Jewelrayu Other Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke *Kisaragi Yumi (pictures and mentioned) *Takagi Chris (mentioned) *Aziz (mentioned) *Kalena (mentioned) Major Events *The girls started preparing for valentines day. *Amethyst found some pictures of her and Yumi. *Loo finished his letter for his parents and Feather delivered it to Kamon. *Loo has receipt the Book of Spells, Curses and Magionette from his parents. *Amethyst stated that Yumi and Rubellit are exact opposites. *Amber has teased that they might see more sweet creations from her soon. References Category:Episodes Category:Unity Arc Category:True Color of Onyx (sub plot)